1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domestic microwave ovens and to methods in domestic microwave ovens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In domestic microwave ovens, there is a commonly occurring problem in that users tend to either heat food items to excessively high temperatures or insufficiently heat food items. Users often set their microwave oven to an operating time which is expected to be too short for proper heating, and then open the door of the microwave oven to check on the current temperature of the food inside the oven, and then typically close the door and set an additional cooking time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,535 discloses a microwave oven comprising a temperature-measuring device including a variable-length wire having one end thereof electrically connected to a controller in the microwave oven. The temperature-measuring device measures a temperature of an object outside of the cooking chamber and the temperature of food inside the cooking chamber. Although the temperature-measuring device to some degree facilitates heating to a desired temperature, the convenience for the user is still limited, and the construction of such microwave oven is fairly complicated.